Bumpy Ride
by FireElfdancer42
Summary: Kirishima is just trying to study, and definitely not trying to think about how he has developed feelings for his best friend. This is rated M just to be safe. Mentions of a few adult themes, some language and underage alcohol use.


**_Author's Note: This is the first time I've ever posted a fanfiction, and this is the first time I've ever written a songfic. I was inspired by a video on TikTok. I only intend this to be a oneshot, but might expand it, depending on how it goes. Enjoy! _**

Kirishima was trying to study. It was a Thursday evening in the dorms, which meant most of his classmates were studying in the common area, prepping for the test they had in Mr. Aizawa's class tomorrow over what to do in different natural disaster scenarios. Kirishima had also been in the common area at the beginning of the evening, but after a while, more and more of his classmates had turned to looking at memes on their phones. Eventually, Kirishima was the only one left trying to study. He wasn't super annoyed with the noise, but couldn't afford to fail another test, so he had moved to his dorm room to try to finish studying.

 _Try_ being the keyword. He stared at his notes until his eyes were blurry with sleep, nothing he had read even sinking into his brain. He dozed on and off, letting his mind wander to a certain blond in bis class, who had been absent during the study session in the common area.

Kirishima had been thinking a lot lately about his best friend. About a month ago, he started noticing the blond more during their training sessions. He hadn't quite admitted it to even himself yet, but he had was pretty sure he had feelings for Bakugo.

The explosive boy was just so... _attractive._ Sure, he had a bad attitude, and most of the class couldn't stand him, but Kirishima thought his friend was just misunderstood. He could tell that Bakugo was struggling with self esteem issues having to do with the fact that he was constantly being told thay he would make a better villain than a hero. Wanting to be a pro hero your whole life, then getting into one of the top rated hero courses in the country, only to constantly be questioned could definitely fuck with your self esteem. Kirishima himself had only just started believing his own worth, so he understood the blond boy. Only, Kirishima didn't think that Bakugo was the kind of person that would willingly listen to any sort of emotional support that Kirishima had to offer him, so he had chosen to try to naturally get closer with Bakugo. That was when the feelings had started. They only grew in size once he had started noticing how muscular and lean and downright... _hot_ Bakugo had gotten since they had started training.

Kirishima heard some sort of stereo playing in the dorm somewhere. The bass was loud, and at this point he only wanted sleep. He opened his eyes, realizing he was still at his desk. He had a red print on his cheek where he had been resting on his hand, and his hair was messy from running his fingers through it obsessively while trying to study.

The beat got louder.

Annoyed, Kirishima got up to investigate who the hell was playing music this loud at... he looked at his phone for the time... fucking 11PM. _Seriously? We have a test tomorrow._ He sighed, opening his door to enter the hallway. He followed the beat until he was sure whose door it was coming out from behind.

He began to recognize the song.

 ** _-I wanna boom bang bang with your body, yo._**

 ** _We gonna rough it up before we take it slow_**

Kirishima rolled his eyes and knocked on Bakugo's door. _Why the hell is he playing his music this loud? He told me he listened to rock and metal. This is.. dance club music?_ Kirishina knocked again when Bakugo didn't answer.

 ** _-Girl, let me rock you rock you like a rodeo_**

Kirishima decided to try the knob. It was unlocked, which meant he was hopefully not walking into Bakugo doing... being with somebody. He froze at the thought, then shook his head clear. Of course Bakugo wasn't with anybody. If anything, he was just playing this music to piss Iida off the night before a test.

Kirishima walked in a froze in his tracks.

 ** _-It's gonna be a bumpy ride_**

Bakugo was... dancing. The chorus repeated itself as Kirishima watched on, feeling his face flush and his heart beating so loud that he almost couldn't hesr the music anymore.

 ** _-I wanna boom bang bang with your body, yo_**

Bakugo had his hands rubbing up and down his body, rolling his hips and shoulders to the beat.

 ** _-I wanna rough it up before we take it slow_**

Kirishima felt his jaw open slightly as Bakugo got more into his dancing, looking more like he should be on a pole than in his high school dorm room. Kirishima's face and ears grew even hotter at the thought. It's not that Bakugo was stripping... he was just moving his body like he _should_ be stripping.

 ** _-Girl, let me rock you rock you like a rodeo_**

Bakugo bit his bottom lip as he bent his knees to body roll to that part, and Kirishima let out a small groan. _Jesus, this boy was hot._ He couldn't tear his eyes away. He knew Bakugo would notice him any minute, and that his show would be over. He also knew for sure that Bakugo would blast him into the middle of next week if he realized he had been staring. _Hey, at least I wouldn't have to worry about the test,_ Kirishima smirked to himself.

Suddenly, there was a yell. Ah. There it was. The music stopped and Bakugo was yelling and swearing.

"What the FUCK, SHITTY HAIR?!" Bakugo demanded, taking a stance with his palm up. Kirishima noticed the crackling of Bakugo's quirk.

Kirishima opened his mouth, then closed it again. He was at a loss for words. Bakugo being this angry somehow made him even sexier with the image of him dancing still fresh in Kirishima's mind.

"I said, WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Oh. Bakugo actually wanted Kirishima to answer.

Just as Kirishima was about to make up some excuse about just coming to ask Bakugo to turn his music down so he could sleep, he noticed something. Bakugo was swaying.

Not swaying to the music. Swaying in place to keep his balance. That's when Kirishima noticed the bottle of whiskey sitting on Bakugo's desk. He had no idea how the blond had managed to get his hands on alcohol, but it all clicked. Bakugo must have been having self esteem issues worse than usual this week, which would explain his worse than usual attitude. He must have started drinking to help cope with it. Which would explain the dance routine, and how relaxed Bakugo had looked swinging his hips, his hands running down his body as he did. Suddenly, Kirishima was hot again. Just picturing what he had just witnessed was enough to turn him on.

 _I've never been.. turned on like this before while thinking about Bakugo_ , Kirishina thought. It was in that moment that he admitted to himself that he was, in fact, gay. He also was, in fact, very _very_ attracted to Bakugo.

Kirishima took a step forward.

"Dude. You don't look so good. Youre swaying. You okay?" He tried to make his voice sound as strong as possible, yet still calm to try to ease closer to the blond. His voice betrayed him, however, coming out soft and akmosy husky. _Oh, I am done for._

"Fuck the fuck off, Shitty Hair. I don't want you here." He hiccuped, losing his balance.

Kirishima lunged forward to catch him before he could hit his head on the desk behind him.

Kirishima looked down at the boy in his lap, both of them on the ground from how Kirishima had to catch him. Bakugo's head was cradled in Kirishima's arms, resting on his thigh. Bakugo groaned, holding his head.

"Bro, I think you need some water." Kirishima said as he looked softly into Bakugo's eyes. Bakugo got quiet, and stared up into Kirishima's eyes, almost glaring. But something else was there, too.

"Bro," Bakugo started mimicking Kirishima's tone of voice, "I think you need to shut up and _kiss me."_ Kirishima blinked. Then blinked again.

 _I'm sorry, what?_

"Bakugo -"

"I said _kiss me,_ Shitty Hair." Bakugo's voice was demanding. Kirishima's heart was racing so fast he thought it was going to leap out of his chest and down Bakugo's throat.

Kirishima chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

"Bakugo, youre _wasted."_ He said it, not only to voice concern for his friend, but also because, as much as he wanted yo kiss the blond, he didn't want their first kiss to be like this. As soon as he said it, he also started to notice the smell. It was.. warm, but alcoholic. Then he realized the oaky smell of the whiskey was mixing with the caramel smell of the nitroglycerin in Bakugo's sweat. It almost smelled like Chai. Kirishima inhaled deeply, letting his eyes close for a brief second. As soon as his eyes were closed, he felt Bakugo shift in his lap. He snapped his eyes open, but too late. Bakugo was already crashing his lips against Kirishima's. Kirishima froze.

This was _wrong._

 _But_ _I can't stop_ , Kirishima found himself thinking. He was engulfed by the taste of the whiskey on Bakugo's tongue, the smell of caramel and oak radiating off the blond. He wrapped his hands around Bakugo's neck, running his fingers thriugh his hair, allowing himself to melt into the embrace. Bakugo stiffened at this.

Reluctantly, Kirishima pulled away. He knew he had gone too far, taking advantage of his drunk friend. He dared to look up into Bakugo's eyes.

The boy's crimson eyes were staring straight back into his own. He had never seen Bakugo with such a straight face before. The blond showed no emotion at all as he started at the red head.

"So, about that water..." Kirishima glanced nervously to the side of the room.

"Yeah. I should _-hiccup-_ probably drink some..." Bakugo hadn't looked away, and there was almost no emotion in his face. Kirishima was starting to feel uneasy.

 _I pushed him too far. I was being selfish. I should have just put in my own headphones to drown out his music to begin with._

Kirishima's mind was going a million miles an hour. He almost hadn't noticed Bakugo crawling to a corner of his room, pulling out two stashed water bottles, offering one to Kirishima.

Kirishima blinked at Bakugo.

"What?" The blond smirked, " You think I'm going to keep alcohol on hand without some water being stashed around as well? I'd get caught if I had to walk to the common area for water every time I drank."

Kirishima blinked at Bakugo again. Was he really not going to say anything about what had happened?

Bakugo stood up, swayed a bit, then stripped his shirt off. Kirishima felt his breathing pick up again, face flushing. Bakugo climbed into his bed, getting under the covers.

Kirishima sat on Bakugo's floor for so long, he was sure that the other boy was fast asleep by the time he got up to leave, still in a trance from what had happened. Has soon as he turned the knob, however, a low but steady voice rang out into the room.

"I _know_ you are not leaving me to sleep alone tonight, _Kirishima_." The emphasis Bakugo put on Kirishima's name froze him in his tracks. He shuddered. _God I want to hear him say my name like that again._ The thought came and he slapped it away, shocked at his own brain.

" _Kirishimaaaa."_

Kirishima sighed, and spun around, walking over to where Bakugo lay. Bakugo opened one eye, smirking at Kirishima, before pulling the red head down to lay beside him. Kirishima settled in beside Bakugo, laying on his back. Bakugo threw one lazy arm over Kirishima's chest, not exactly cuddling, and sighed in content.

"Goodnight, Kirishima." Bakugo all but whispered, already mostly asleep.

Kirishima sighed.

"Goodnight, Bakugo."

Kirishima knew _damn well_ that he would fail the test tomorrow, and the drunk boy who would be hungover as hell would probably get one of the highest grades in the class.

Life wasn't fair, but then again, Kirishima didn't have a single complaint about falling asleep next to Bakugo's warm body that night. And he definitely could get used to the warm smell that surrounded him as he drifted off.


End file.
